Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: anyone is free to add the construction date for their Jaegers and emergence dates for their Kaiju under the correct year. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors relied on bioengineered creatures designated Kaiju deployed from interdimensional rifts under earth's oceans. Timeline 2020s 2025 *End of First Kaiju War. Pacific Breach sealed. Jaeger Program shut down. Construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Baltimore Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps. *Destruction of Jaegers Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Gypsy Danger I and Cherno Alpha. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion begins with Grafen attacking. Completion of Devildog Ruler at the Baltimore Shatterdome. *Creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Atlantic Ocean. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion continues. Destruction of Urdnot Destroyer by Category V Kaiju codenamed Stormstriker. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 begins construction. *Hunter Killer, an American Mark V Jaeger was launched to replace other Jaegers in the PPDC. 2026 *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion Ends. Unfortunately also the destruction of Jaegers Monarch Regent, Warpath Prime, Marine Alpha and Type 0 Nirvash by Category VI Kaiju codenamed Raiden. Breach temporarily sealed. Devildog Ruler retired from active service. Construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega begins at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome as well as repairs on Noveria Alpha. *Energy signatures originating from various points on earth suggest the opening of multiple portals on Earth's seabeds, and the imminent return of Kaiju. Jaeger program reactivated. *Construction of Jaeger Chrono Monarch. *Beginning of construction of Dual Hawk. *Completion of Leatherneck Omega. *Construction of AI Jaeger Liberty Prime at the Long Island Shatterdome. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 nearly complete. *Creation of Bubonic Vaporizer. *Riesgo Blanco is created. *Verseckte Destroyer begins construction. 2027 *Atlantic Breach re-opens. *Pacific Breach re-opens. *Completion of Jaeger Dual Hawk. *Construction of Liberty Prime ceases due to the high cost of an AI-controled Jaeger. *Leatherneck Omega damaged while defending Istanbul, Turkey from the Category IV Kaiju codenamed Shadowstrife. Ranger Liza Clark injured during confrontation after Shadowstrife attempted to rip the Jaeger's Conn Pod open. *Noveria Alpha successfully defend St. Petersburg, Russia from the Category IV Kaju Rusalka. Repairs on Leatherneck Omega are completed and Rex Wilson's brother Ryan is selected by Marshall Herc Hansen as Liza Clark's replacement as Rex's co-pilot. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 's unofficial launch, sent to protect West Germany from the kaiju Shaiglar. *Archer Delta is Launched, ordered to defend the Atlantic Coast in the São Paulo Shatterdome. *Riesgo Blanco is launched to intercept and kill or capture Bruler . *Verseckte Destroyer is delayed due to an attack on West Germany . 2028 *North Sea Breach opens. *Leatherneck Omega successfully defends Miami, Florida from the Category V Kaiju Cerberus. *Lily found+adopted. *Arctic Sea Breach opens. *Creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in this Ocean. *Near-destruction of Hong Kong Shatterdome LOCCENT by Dual Hawk. *Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. *Versteckte Destroyer is completed and launched to kill or capture Vo Hinh. 2029 *Jaeger named Dragon Miralis is built to defend Britain and is staitoned at the London shatterdome. **Kills two kaiju's before being moved to Manhattan. Timeline 2030s 2033 *Leatherneck Omega and Precursor Danger face off outside the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. The Precursor Jaeger gains the upper hand until it was fought off by a reactivated Devildog Ruler, piloted by Liza Clark and Dmitri Vorshevsky. 2034 *Completion of Ghost Assassin and its first mission against a second Hundun. 2035 *Construction of Jaeger Delta Skärare. 2036 *Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Slyver in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. 2038 *Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Kill Burner and Glinfer is killed by Jaeger Phantom Flame. *Mediterranean Breach Sealed. Timeline 2040s TO FOLLOW Timeline 2050s + onward 2055 *Arctic Sea Breach sealed. End of Second Kaiju War. Jaeger Program remains on alert for future Kaiju incursions. 2061 *All known Breaches reopen. Antarctic Ocean Breach opens. Indian Ocean Breach opens. Beginning of 3rd Kaiju War. Looks like they'll always be back... TO FOLLOW Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Fan fiction